


Lady Madonna

by 3cheers12years



Series: Parenthood (stuff pack!) [2]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Breastfeeding, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, Im broody, Not Beta Read, Polite Dan is Polite, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 09:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11734149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3cheers12years/pseuds/3cheers12years
Summary: "Doesn't that hurt?" You ask. She scrunches her brow."What?""That."





	Lady Madonna

You keep your gaze trained on Suzy's face. You didn't think that breast feeding was gross or anything, but when it was happening right in front of you, you sort of kind of want to look.

She readjusts herself and looks up at you, smiling brightly, her cheeks full and rosy.

"Sorry, you were saying?" She asks. You shake your head, realising that you'd completely forgotten what you two were talking about and trailed off your conversation.

"Doesn't that hurt?" You ask. She scrunches her brow.

"What?"

"That."

"...What?"

You swear she's having you on. Her face is serious, full of confusion. You sigh and gesture to her breast, "that!"

"Oh! No," she laughs quietly, "it does a little afterwards, like it's a little sore. And they get chapped. But otherwise, it's nothing, really."

You nod and hum quietly. Your foot idly taps against the floor, encouraging Mimi to slink her way over and bump her head against your calf for attention. You comply, reaching down to stroke her thoughtfully. You didn't think you'd been quiet for as long as you had until you hear Suzy shift, pulling her shirt back into place and burping Lily over her shoulder.

"Is everything okay?" She asks. You're startled back into the room at her question.

"Yeah-" you cut yourself short. You feel like Dan. Exactly like Dan, the day they congratulated the couple on their gorgeous baby girl and he was silent after they left. You felt distant, thoughtful and the need to hide your feelings for the time being. You know very well that Suzy won't be having any of that nonsense, "well- I'm fine but there's stuff on my mind."

She hums in her throat, rubbing tiny gentle circles between the child's shoulders, "are you gonna tell Auntie Suze?"

You laugh, despite the fear of the conversation creeping in your throat.

"Well, uhm..." You start, stammering and struggling for words. Suzy waits patiently, smiling encouragingly, "after- after seeing you in hospital, me and Dan kinda decided that we want a family-"

Her face lights up and an excited "Oh my gosh!" escapes her. You blush pink and look at your twiddling fingers.

"But- wait. That's it. How do you... Go about it?" You ask.

Her eyebrow raises and you instantly know that you've said this wrong.

"When a man and a woman love each other very much-"

"Suzy!"

She laughs, "oh, so you do know! I was thinking I'd have to give you The Talk."

You collect Mimi into your arms and hide your face in her soft fur. It tickles your nose almost as much as you've tickled Suzy with your horrible wording.

"No, I mean like... Do you just... Take the protection out of the equation?"

She shrugs and sits Lily in her lap. Her eyes are wide in fascination as she stares at the cat.

"That's what we did. I mean, other people take a more methodical approach and plan out their ovulation and peak days and stuff. We sorta just-"

"Fucked."

"For lack of a better term, yes,"

You nod and finally meet her solid gaze. Her eyes are almost sympathetic, "go talk to your doctor. They might give you some advice on trying." She's smiling softly and taking that tone like she's your mother. As much as you find it strange, it comforts you.

"Thanks, Suze."

"Anytime," she holds Lily out to you once Mimi jumps down, deciding she's had enough, "here, snuggle her. It helps."

You do as your told, taking the tiny little sack of skin in your arms and holding her close. Her head is wobbly and her eyes dart around as she looks at you, expression blank, deciding if she likes you. She doesn't cry, so you find it a victory.

"Listen," Suzy brings you back to the conversation. The smell of baby powder comforts you, "don't over think it, okay? Chat to Dan about it, talk things through with him. Communication is important, especially now."

You make a noise in your throat, looking down at Lily just in time to watch her spit up. It's disgusting yet adorable, you think, as you take the flannel that Suzy is passing you.

 

**

 

In passing days, you've found yourself the queen of upsetting people without the intention to. You blame the thoughts spinning in your head, they take up too much room. So much room that you can't think about what youre saying before you say it.

And now, you've upset Dan. The hurt that shows in his face is like a stab in the gut as he halts his movement. He's settled between your legs, right arm propping himself up. He stays deathly still.

"I'm sorry-" you rush. He cuts you off.

"I thought you wanted to try." He slowly sits up, pulling the blanket at the end of the bed over his lap. He's losing it and you want to swan dive out of the window.

"I- I'm sorry I didn't-," you bring your legs in to cover yourself, "I wanted to- I've screwed this up, I'm sorry, hear me out. Please."

His eyes are wide and he waits for you to compose your sentence. His shoulders have dropped and he looks like he's trying to make himself as small as possible.

"I wanna see a doctor first. I wanna plan things, y'know? I'm being a total control freak but- but I want to work out my cycle and what the best week is for it and- and- think about the bigger picture in what to expect during pregnancy and medical bills and-"

You both have a tendancy to ramble when you're unsure of your words and they need to be spluttered out. Dan places his hand on your ankle and squeezes, "okay, love."

His face has relaxed, understanding in his eyes and a kind smile. You swallow hard and flop your legs into the bed.

"I'm really sorry. I should've mentioned it before- before we-... Y'know..."

He nods, "I know. It's alright. Can I come to the doctor with you?"

You make grabby hands at him and he crawls over you, smiling bright when you hold him tightly, "Of course. I want you to."

He kisses the curve of your jaw. You wrap your legs around him and pull him down on to you, an awkward slap of skin as your stomachs collide. The two of you laugh and you squeeze around his hips tightly and wiggle him. He kisses your shoulder, tiny little bursts of kisses that make you giggle and squirm.

You take it as an acceptance of your apology.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is Lady Madonna by The Beatles (for the line 'baby at her breast') - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g6-pqbAOzg8
> 
> Im doing things, yo! This feels a little unfinished but I didn't wanna take it further.
> 
> Also, reference in the series title? Nice.
> 
> Characters belong to themselves, all a work of fiction.


End file.
